nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Coin
.]] '''Blue Coins' are a special type of Coin that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3, and have since appeared in many later games. They typically appear in large groups after a switch is pressed, and may vary from a light cyan to a deep, heavily-saturated blue. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Blue CoinsShogakukan. 2015. Super Mario Bros. Hyakka: Nintendo Kōshiki Guidebook, Super Mario Bros. 3 section, page 41; the label is「隠しコイン」 ("Hidden Coin"), but the description calls them 「青色のコイン。」 ("Blue-colored coins.") first appear in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they appear in certain spots for as long as a Switch Block is in effect. Blue Coins have the same value as standard Gold Coins and are found usually in clusters. They have a light cyan color in all the versions, but are mistakenly described as "silver coins" in strategy guides.Nintendo Power Strategy Guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, page 76.The Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Player's Guide, pages 37 and 121. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' Blue Coins later appeared in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. In these games, their color is darkened from the light cyan ones in Super Mario Bros. 3. In these games, Blue Coins are worth five Yellow Coins each. They can usually be found by ground-pounding a Blue Coin Block, which, similar to the Switch Blocks, will cause a number of Blue Coins to appear for a limited amount of time. Blue Coins can also be collected by defeating certain tougher enemies, such as Koopa Troopas, Piranha Plants, Boos, Mr. I's, or Pokeys. Grand Goombas also give out a Blue Coin only if killed using a ground-pound. Bookends will provide a Blue Coin when they are defeated, but not if they disappear after colliding with the floor, a wall, or the player. Blue Coins are also found in the slides on Cool, Cool Mountain (one is present) and Tall, Tall Mountain (three are present), where they will start to move away from Mario once he gets close to them, in contrast to the stationary Yellow Coins. However, the Blue Coins in Tall, Tall Mountain are not present in Super Mario 64 DS. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Blue Coins appear as a rare, collectable type of Coin. There are 240 Blue Coins total in the game (30 in each of the seven courses, 19 in Delfino Plaza, 1 in Delfino Airstrip (which counts as a Delfino Plaza Coin), and 10 in Corona Mountain). By heading to the Boathouse located in the west part of Delfino Plaza, the player can trade ten Blue Coins for one Shine Sprite from the Raccoons running the store, meaning 24 Shine Sprites total are available using this method. They do not affect the number of Yellow Coins that Mario has collected; however, they restore two health points when collected. The player receives the option to save their game for each Blue Coin they grab. There are some Blue Coins (as well as Yellow Coins) in Sirena Beach's hotel that are fake since they do not spin and move. They are actually Boos with coins inside of them, and if Mario gets too close to a "Coin", the Boo appears. ''New Super Mario Bros. Blue Coins appear in ''New Super Mario Bros., having the same role and cyan color as in Super Mario Bros. 3. They sometimes appear in a trail behind Invincible Mario in a few levels, like World 7-3 and in a secret area in World 5-3. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Blue Coins reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, now with a slightly-deeper color than in New Super Mario Bros. When the player collects them all in a level before they disappear, the audience cheers. They are often arranged in patterns. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Blue Coins also appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Rather than cheering after collecting them all, the audience instead claps. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Blue Coins once again appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, where they function similarly to their New Super Mario Bros. 2 counterpart. In the expansion pack New Super Luigi U, a Blue Ring which produces many Blue Coins similar to P-Switches also appears. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Blue Coins reappear in Super Mario 3D World, where they serve the same function as in the New Super Mario Bros. series. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Blue Coins appear in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour of the Coin Shoot mode. They are worth 20 Coins when the ball is near them. ''Mario Pinball Land'' In Mario Pinball Land, these Coins can be obtained by making a combo without using the flipper. Mario can use them in the Toad's Tent at the Fun Fair to buy specific items and play minigames for Power Stars. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (Wii) In the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Blue Coins appear after the player buys the blue treasure chest in the Secret Shop. Getting all the five Blue Coins will result in the player getting an emblem. The events that Blue Coins appear in are Dream Alpine, Dream Ski Jumping, Dream Ski Cross, Dream Snowboard Cross, Dream Short Track, and Dream Bobsleigh. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Blue Coins appear in the Golden Plains stage exclusive to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U for the Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, after a fighter steps on a P-Switch that occasionally appears during a match. They serve the same function as the normal Coins in the stage. Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, they appear in the bonus stages. Collecting all of the Blue Coins will reward the player with a new weapon. ''Mario Kart Tour'' In Mario Kart Tour, Blue Coins appear in certain challenges and Gold Rush mode. They are worth five regular Coins, much like in Super Mario 64. When a Blue Coin is collected in challenges, all the regular Coins around it are pulled towards the racer. Profiles Super Mario Sunshine *'Instruction booklet:' "Pick up blue coins to regain two health points. These are rare coins that may interest a certain shopkeeper." Trivia *Blue Coins were originally going to appear in Super Mario World, where they would turn into magenta blocks upon a Switch being hit. **The functionality of Blue Coins in Super Mario 64 may have been carried over from the development of ''Super Mario World'], as in that game Red Coins, which went unused, also awarded the player with five Yellow Coins when collected. See also *Purple Coin *Red Coin *Star Coin References Category:Mario items